


The Last Gift To Give

by EmberSH



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Christmas, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberSH/pseuds/EmberSH
Summary: Nines and Gavin spend their Christmas with Hank and Connor like a proper family - Nines wants to show his appreciation once they get to their room... Or maybe he just wants an excuse to play with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110
Collections: Reed900WinterGiftExchange19





	The Last Gift To Give

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kenoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/gifts).



> A gift for Kenoa for the Reed900 Winter Exchange - I hope you like it and it's fluffy enough for you <3

The sofa is warm and soft - something Nines had only recently learned to appreciate - but the best thing about being curled up on it was definitely the man pressed against him.    
  
Despite having been tense at first Gavin seemed to have finally let his guard down, and was resting easily against Nines’s side with a still-steaming mug of hot chocolate in his hands and a lopsided paper crown forgotten on his head.    
  
Christmas crackers were a tradition, according to Hank. They all had to wear their crowns, read out their terrible jokes to the amused groaning of those assembled, and feign interest in the trinkets that fell out.    
  
Well - those had been Gavin’s words but Connor had adored his little prizes and despite not sharing his predecessor’s love for collecting anything and everything he could get his hands on Nines still felt his circuits warm at the joy on Connor’s face.    
  
And for all his bluster Gavin had certainly done his best to perform half-remembered card tricks with the tiny deck that had fallen out of his cracker - to the amusement of all. And if Gavin thought Nines hadn’t noticed that he’d managed to distract Hank right as he was beginning to withdraw from the festivities well… He’d let Gavin hold onto his tough persona if it made him feel better. Nines knew the truth. 

Gavin was far more sensitive than he wanted anyone to know. 

Nines shifts his arm so he can press a kiss to Gavin’s hair, pleased when the man just leans into him with a happy noise instead of trying to feign embarrassment with Nines’s ‘sappy shit’. 

He’d really come so far this year.    
  
Connor smiles at Nines knowingly from where he’s curled against Hank, who looks half asleep and has long since stopped pretending to watch the terrible hallmark christmas movie on the tv.    
  


Another tradition apparently.    
  
It’s been wonderful, Nines thinks fondly. A proper family christmas with the people he cares about most in the whole world. But it has to come to an end soon, if he has any hope of fulfilling the rest of his plans.    
  
He nudges Gavin when the movie ends, giving the man time to stretch out his muscles as he addresses Hank and Connor - wishing them a good night and thanking them for a wonderful day.    
  
Hank laughs softly, a low rumble, and tells him no thanks are needed - after all, what’s a family for? - and reminds him of the location of the guest room as he too struggles to stretch himself out after hours on the couch.   
  


Nines smiles softly as Gavin doesn’t resist being guided, leaning into him as he navigates them to their room and directly to the bed - missing a single night of brushing his teeth won’t hurt and Nines is reluctant to part from him.    
  
“Thank you,” He murmers into Gavin’s hair, pressing a kiss against his scalp, “For a wonderful first Christmas.”   
  
“Yeah yeah,” Gavin grouses, weakly trying to hide the soft blush across his cheeks, “It was no big deal.”   
  
But it was - to Nines at least. It meant a lot to him that Gavin had put aside his time, and his pride, to give Nines the picture perfect ‘holiday with the family’ that so few people actually managed. He was well aware that Gavin wouldn’t have chosen to spend his Christmas with Connor and Hank, knows that Gavin had given up laughing and partying with friends to instead curl up in their living room watching old festive movies into the early hours of the morning.   
  
Gavin wouldn’t say it like that, of course. He’d say he was going to get his amazing New Years instead, and that he was happy to share something soft. But still… Nines wanted to give him something extra - a thank you of sorts.    
  
He grins as he pushes Gavin down onto the bed, chuckling at Gavin’s confused sleepy frown as he bats off the man’s attempt to pull him down after him.    
  
“Not yet love. I have one more present for you.”    
  
Gavin squints at him, confused. They’ve already exchanged gifts after all - larger gifts in private and little tokens for each other to sit under Hank and Connor’s tree.    
  
“But-”   
  
Nines shushes him, dropping his eyes from Gavin’s face to watch his own hands as they run over the shape of his shirt covered chest. The shuddering breath Gavin takes as he runs his thumbs over the man’s nipples is intoxicating, and he can’t hold himself back - has to lean in and run his tongue over them, leaving the fabric wet and quickly cooling against Gavin’s sensitive skin.    
  
Gavin tries to stifle a groan, fingers going to Nines’s hair to tug him away. 

“Really Nines?  _ Here? _ ” Gavin growls, failing to hold back a sharp gasp as Nines presses his thigh between his legs and trying to act as though his barely-existent resolve isn’t already weakening. “ _ Now? _ ”   
  
Nines pulls back to grin at him, all bared teeth and sharp challenge. “Why?” He grinds his leg up, watching Gavin try not to arch into the feeling. “Don’t think you can keep quiet?”   
  
Proud, predictable Gavin was never able to back down from a challenge. 

Nines doesn’t resist as Gavin pulls him down for a kiss, pulling at the man’s shirt until they have to break the kiss so he can pull it over Gavin’s head.    
  
“Be good for me baby,” Nines purrs.   
  
He watches Gavin’s pupils blow at the purr of his voice, using one hand to pin the detective by the center of his chest as he leans down to recapture the man’s nipple, finally able to toy with it directly and enjoy the warmth of skin against his sensitive tongue.   
  
He doesn’t pull back until Gavin’s nipple is swollen between his lips and the man is squirming restlessly underneath him looking for some sort of friction. He raises his knee again to give Gavin something to grind against as he makes a show of wiping his mouth just to watch Gavin’s gaze focus on it.   
  
“Hands by your head baby,” he growls, running one hand down Gavin’s sternum as the other grabs at his hip almost roughly, “I want to see you all laid out pretty for me.”   
  


He hums, pleased, as Gavin follows his commands easily, watching him with dark, expectant eyes. 

“Good boy,” he purrs, just to watch Gavin shiver underneath him, soft and pliant, “So good for me.  _ Perfect _ .”   
  
Gavin makes a weak noise at that, only just managing to stifle it when he catches himself.    
  
Nines’s hand trails over Gavin’s abs, following a line of freckles down to a small, barely noticeable scar that he kisses tenderly.    
  
“So pretty for me,” he whispers, watching Gavin’s muscles jump underneath him as he gently runs his tongue over the skin, sucking tiny bruises onto it as he goes, “and all mine.”

“Nines…”   
  
Nines looks up, smiling reassuringly as he takes in the dark flush on Gavin’s face. Arousal, sure, but also embarrassment.   
  
“One day you’ll get used to me telling you how perfect you are.” He runs his fingers over the sharp jut of Gavin’s hipbone, keeping his eyes firmly locked to Gavin’s as he slides the touch down until he can squeeze firmly and marvel at the feel of Gavin’s muscles giving under his grip. “You’ll understand how much I love you.”

Gavin breaks eye contact first, leaving Nines free to resume trailing kisses over his skin.    
  
“And I  _ do _ love you Gavin,” he nips at Gavin’s skin to make sure he’s paying attention, “with everything in me.”   
  
“I know, Tincan,” It’s soft - almost whispered - and faintly trembling, but still one of the sweetest sounds Nines has ever heard, “I love you too. I know I don’t always say it or show it right but-”   
  
“Shush love,” Nines soothes, “I know.”   
  
Gavin relaxes a little under him, thankful to not have to try to stumble through with words that never came easy.    
  


Nines smiles against Gavin’s skin, humming softly in delight at the feeling of Gavin allowing him this intimacy - this closeness they’ve both worked so hard for.    
  
“You’re so perfect Gavin,” he murmurs, ignoring Gavin’s attempt to deflect the praise with half formed rebuffals, “I could spend hours telling you everything I love about you. How soft your skin feels under my lips, the noise you make when I do  _ this _ .” Gavin whines predictably when Nines closes his teeth over his skin briefly. “How much you care deep down. How much you’ve let me in, even though it was hard.”   
  
Nines pushes himself up, smiling gently at the dark flush over Gavin’s face - watching the detective fight with himself to allow Nines to say such things to him. Always so worried about being soft. ‘Weak’. As if Nines would ever think it of him.   
  
He cups Gavin’s cheek, leaning in for a kiss.    
  
“So good for me, you try so hard,” he praises, letting Gavin know he  _ knows _ how difficult it is for him to allow such vulnerability between them. “I think you deserve a reward.”   
  
He lowers himself again until he’s hovering over Gavin’s crotch, warm breath ghosting over his pants.    
  
He glances up at Gavin one last time as he shimmies the fabric down over his hips, smirking. “Remember to keep quiet for me, baby.”   
  
That’s all the warning Gavin gets before Nines is sinking down to take him deep, right to the root, and humming gently around him.    
  
Gavin arches under him instantly, one hand flying to his mouth to stifle the noises Nines drags out of him while the other shoots down to tangle in Nines’s hair.    
  
Nines hasn’t told him he can move his hands but this  _ is _ supposed to be a treat - and it’s better than having to stop because Hank or Connor might hear them… Besides, Nines does  _ love _ making Gavin lose his composure so obviously.    
  
He loosens his control just a little, letting Gavin set the pace as the man fucks into his throat slowly. Deep thrusts, but not rough. Gavin cares so much, even when he knows Nines can take it - it makes his pump warm.   
  
“Baby,” Gavin gasps from behind his palm, shuddering when Nines hums to signal that he has his attention. “Fuck, baby, you’re so beautiful.”    
  
Nines is a little surprised when Gavin pulls him off his cock, but the man just uses the hand not tangled in Nines’s hair to cup the android’s chin, brushing a thumb over the curve of his lower lip almost reverently.    
  
“Don’t deserve you,” Gavin murmurs, lust-dark eyes fixed on the slick gleam of Nines’s saliva coated lips. “Never giving you up.”    
  
Nines groans softly at the hint of possessiveness in Gavin’s voice - as turned on by that as the softer feelings - and drops eagerly as Gavin guides him back down onto his cock.    
  
It’s not long before Gavin starts to get jerkier in his motions, always so worked up by the sight of Nines between his legs, and eventually he has to yank Nines away again. He’s a little rougher this time, but Nines doesn’t mind - simply taking it as proof of how affected Gavin is by him.    
  
“You too.” Gavin gasps, tugging until Nines gets the idea and crawls up his body to lock lips with him. “Want you to come too.”   
  
Nines sucks on Gavin’s bottom lip, nipping it gently as he reaches between them to take himself and Gavin in hand.    
  
Gavin whimpers, high and needy, and Nines has to lock their lips back together just to muffle the noise.    
  
The pressure and heat of Gavin’s slick cock against his own is maddening, and he can’t help but groan into the man’s mouth as he tightens his grip, hips thrusting in time to the jerking of his hand.    
  
Gavin squirming under him is heady, and he can’t help but tease more responses out of the man - running his thumb over the leaking head of his cock and twisting  _ just so _ at the end of every pull.    
  
He knows Gavin better than he knows himself, and with how worked up he has the man it’s no surprise when Gavin comes first - tossing his head and sinking his teeth into Nines’s shoulder to ride it out as quietly as he can.    
  
“Keep going.” He gasps against Nines’s synthetic skin the moment he has his breath, still shuddering through the end of his orgasm and knowing full well oversensitivity is going to set in any moment.    
  
Nines grins, kissing Gavin just to feel the man panting for breath against his lips. “Of course.”   
  
He doesn’t even let go of Gavin’s cock, continuing to drag out the man’s pleasure until he’s shivering and mewling beneath him - fighting desperately to keep his noises quiet.    
  
In truth Nines is nearly ready to come, but he holds out for as long as he can, loving the way Gavin’s eyes unfocus and his body shivers under the onslaught of sensation. Loving the soft, desperate pants and small helpless noises… And the way Gavin is too out of it to even think of rebuffing the affection he showers over him.    
  
A litany of praise for how good he is. How perfect, how beautiful. How brave and kind and  _ his _ .    
  
But even Nines can’t hold out forever.

He kisses Gavin hard as he comes - shoving his tongue into the man’s mouth and filling himself with his taste. Focused on the analysis, the feel of skin and sweat and come against him, the sound of the shaky breathy little moans Gavin makes. Loses himself until he barely knows where Gavin ends and he begins, narrowing down to a bundle of raw feelings shaking apart in his lovers arms. 

When he comes back to himself he’s got his head buried in Gavin’s shoulder, the man petting his hair gently and whispering praise in his ear. It’s only fair, Nines figures, he’s already had his turn praising Gavin.   
  
He twists his head, not willing to pull away but needing to press kisses to Gavin’s skin, and feels the man chuckle above him.    
  
“This is nice.” Gavin murmurs after a while, sounding sleepy, and Nines hums in agreement, curling up as close as possible.    
  
The mess can wait until later - he has no intention of letting Gavin go until the man has drifted off to sleep.    
  
“Merry Christmas, Tincan.”   
  
“Merry Christmas, love.” 


End file.
